the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Miyamoto
Miyamoto & Clarke Arcade, formerly known as Noiseworld Video Arcade, is a rather large arcade situated in Colham. Harry Smith loves to go there after school and he ends up dumping all his pocket money in the machines. When it was known as Noiseworld Video Arcade, it was owned by the pensioner Steve Campbell, who was hostile towards many of the customers. Despite this, many people still went to the arcade, due to there being many good games. Steve was arrested for 15 years in the episode Harry Smith and the Arcade's Dark Secret, where it was revealed he stole many of the arcade machines along with murdering an 11 year old boy named Alex Duncan; he hid his body in a binbag in one of the staff rooms. The arcade was subsequently taken over by Katsuhiro Miyamoto and James Clarke. Miyamoto & Clarke Arcade has a variety of games, although Noiseworld Video Arcade's focus was starting to shift towards ticket redemption machines. Most of the prizes that could be won with these tickets were either cheap keyrings, flavourless sweets and electronic toys that never worked, although Harry once gathered 50,000 tickets to get a Wee You console. Dylan Cook also visits regularly and achieved all the high scores on the several dance machines owned by the arcade. Unfortunately a few of the decent games were removed to make way for rigged stacker machines and ticket games, causing Harry to rage. Many more games were being removed as of 2016. Ever since Katsuhiro and James took over, they have brought in more games (mostly retro) and removed all the stacker machines and ticket games, replacing them with all the machines that were once discarded to make way for them. They have also removed low quality games that were developed in Sincostan. In April 2017, the Miyamoto & Clarke Arcade brought an abandoned neighbouring building previously used by an unhygienic fast food restaurant that went bankrupt. They have used this to expand the arcade, giving space for many more games. Current games Retro *Battle Garage (PureGold Games/Rising) (removed to make way for a stacker machine, but later returned) *Contradict (Con Army) *Dance on Stage SincoMix (Con Army) *Fart Warriors Gold (Saga) *Funton HMA (Saga) (removed to make way for two stacker machines, but later returned) *In Walk (Saga) *In Walkers (Saga) *Manpack (Namecow) *Point of View (Eyecom) *Prop Psychopath (Namecow) (removed for unknown reasons, but later returned) *Saga Rally Championship (Saga) *Salad Manager 2 (Con Army) *Spacebar Invasion (Tietoe) Modern *Flat of the Living 4 (Saga) *Groovemaniac DX 23 (Con Army) *Hero Combat Arcade (Macrohard) *Hyper Mary Kart Arcade GP 2 (Chintendo/Namecow) *Initial T Arcade Racer 8 (Saga/Muchi Service Interactive) *In Walk 2 SP (Saga) *Motorway Fighter No.5 (Crapcom) *Muchi Service Fighters (Muchi Service Interactive) *Saga Rally 3 (Saga) (removed to make way for a row of ticket redemption games, but later returned) *Zapper Rapper: Gold Chain Storm (Unactive Vision) *Zapper Rapper: Lord of the Universe (Unactive Vision) *Zapper Rapper: Revenge of the Plasma Ball (Unactive Vision) (removed to make way for two stacker machines, but later returned) Former games *Aqua Pet (Namecow) (removed for unknown reasons) *Groovemaniac DX 20 (Con Army) (removed to make way for the next installment) *Groovemaniac DX 21 (Con Army) (removed to make way for the next installment) *Groovemaniac DX 22 (Con Army) (removed to make way for the next installment) *Pony Rider (Malhata) (removed due to being a low quality Sinco game) *Gunshot Man (Malhata) (removed due to being a low quality Sinco game) *Tropical Drive (Reverba) (removed due to being a low quality Sinco game) Trivia *The arcade's former name is a parody of Noise Land Video Arcade from The Simpsons. Category:Locations Category:Arcades